


Bringing Up Babies

by sauciemel



Series: Sacrifices [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Bringing Up Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Amy smiled as both the Doctor and Jack held the door open. River was still stood where we had left her.  
  
“Why pick me? Why not let their Dad raise them?” Jack asked River.  
  
River then took the Doctor over to a small corner. “Because as you full well know, Jack has a journey to take, one that he and Gwen have to take, you will pop in on him now and then when he asks, you know that.” River whispered.  
  
“River…..you said my name, in the library.” The Doctor started.  
  
“Don’t.” she pressed a finger on his lips. “Not now, in all good time, you will well the future you will find out the how and why. For now go to your grandchildren, you have a family again.” River smiled.  
  
“So Sarah doesn’t sleep as much as Jamie?” the Doctor says   
  
“….Its because Sarah is a TimeLady isn’t it.” I said as I tickled her chin.   
  
She giggled. “How old are they?”  
  
“Three days.” Amy said.  
  
“Three days?” I looked at the Doctor who was now standing close.  
  
“Gallifrayean children age quicker than human, even half and half since he has already regenerated.”   
  
Jack was holding Jamie. “Why Jamie?”  
  
“After a friend who used to travel with me a while back.”  
  
“James McCrimmon.”   
  
We all turned and saw Sarah stood there.  
  
“James?”  
  
“That was what he was christened but he went by Jamie.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Right Amy we have to go, Mel and The Doctor will be going mad.” River said.  
  
The Doctor looked at them “OH…you mean the other, why cant they raise them, I mean what happens when you bring Jenny here in my future?”  
  
“Oh Doctor Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey.” River grinned.  
  
“I knew you were gonna say that. Till the next time, do we have all we need for the babies?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“The TARDIS knows, now goodbye and till the next time.” River hugged Mel and The Doctor.  
  
Amy then walked up to the Doctor and hugged him. “See you soon……real soon.” she smiled.   
  
“Amy! ……Spoilers.” was all River said as they left.  
  
Jack held Jamie and The Doctor held Sarah.  
  
Then everyone else came back in.  
  
“Wow,” Martha said.  
  
The Doctor passed Sarah to me, then he gave a brief explanation of what had just happened.  
  
\---  
  
We dropped Sarah, Luke, Clyde and Rani off first. Then we dropped Martha and Mickey off. Rhys went next he was to pick baby Ian up. Gwen hung back.  
  
“Can I stay for a bit.” Jack asked. He was holding onto his son and daughter.   
  
“Anytime Jack…” The Doctor started.  
  
“But?”  
  
“But there is something you have to do, something important.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Don’t worry I will pop by now and then so you can see them and I will have the TARDIS record it all so once a week we can send you a diary filled of your children.”  
  
“Thanks Doc. I am sorry about…..”  
  
“Jack, forgotten, I didn’t know she was alive but you and Jenny have given me two more reasons to live.” he looked at me. “Mel being one of the other reasons. Now go Jack, do what you do best.”  
  
Jack stood up, I stepped forward and took the two small bundles from him. Then he saluted the Doctor.   
  
The Doctor saluted back, Jack then kissed his twins and then left.  
  
“Ok, now the hard part.” The Doctor put the TARDIS into the vortex.   
  
“Hard part?”  
  
“Yes, Jamie is different to Sarah as you know, he has already regenerated once, but I need to run some small tests, to see how human he is.”  
  
“What happens if he is too human?”  
  
“Well you know what I had to do to Donna.” the Doctor said with Sadness.  
  
“Yes but Donna remembers Doctor. By some miracle she remembers and her daughter helps to bring me back to life.”  
  
“I know, so maybe if I help Jamie I will be able to find the way I help Donna.”  
  
“Well them Gramps…get to work.”  
  
“Oi Granny don’t.” he pointed his finger at me and then laughed.  
  
\---  
  
I sat outside the infirmary. The Doctor had weighed the twins, then took their measurements, then he pulled a small needle out.   
  
“What is that for?”  
  
“I need to take a blood sample from Jamie.”  
  
“Well I am not staying to watch that. How can you stick that in a baby.” I said as I left.  
  
\---  
  
So now here I was sitting outside. I knew it was stupid, he needed to do that, he had to find out how human Jamie was. Sarah was fully Gallifrayean the Doctor had said. Why did he call her that and not a TimeLady? He didn’t call Jamie half Gallifrayean and half human, he called him half TimeLord and half human.   
  
The Doctor knew what he was doing, he had been half and half once. So I sighed and decided to go back into the room.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor watched as Mel left. He knew what she meant, he didn’t much like the idea that he was about to willingly hurt a baby. Although it would only be for a second. He swallowed and then took the sample.  
  
I heard the scream from Jamie as I entered the room. I also watched as the Doctor quickly capped the stopper on the vial and then scoop the little boy into his arms. Then he turned.  
  
I gasped as the Doctor had tears rolling down his cheeks. “Shhh little one, I am so sorry, I wont do that again ok, I promise.” The Doctor rocked the small child.  
  
I walked over and placed my hand on his. “It’s ok, he wont even remember it.” I said.  
  
“Promise me.” the Doctor looked at me.  
  
“Well all babies have a small heel prick done when they are a few days old, yes they bawl their eyes out, but I don’t remember mine, so Jamie wont remember his.”  
  
The Doctor smiled.  
  
“Right, now how about I change this little fella and you do what it is you need to do with the blood, I will take Sarah too, then when your ready come find me.” I smiled.  
  
The Doctor kissed my cheek. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, now go do what you need to do.”  
  
\---  
  
I found a nice sized baby changing room just across from the infirmary. “Thank you old girl.” I smiled and went in.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS set up a nursery next to our room. I spent some time in there playing with them, well rattling toys, the TARDIS made lights and shapes on the walls.   
  
It was three hours later that they both started to cry for a feed. So I set about making the bottles and then I fed them both on the nursing cushions, the TARDIS had supplied. I winded them both, changed and got them into their baby-grows then I settled them into their cribs.  
  
I slowly tiptoed out and closed the door.  
  
There was still no sign from the Doctor. So I had a quick shower, dressed in my short PJ’S then went to bed.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had tested Jamie’s blood, he had found more TimeLord DNA that human which was good, he wasn’t as human as the Doctor had been after his first regeneration. Well it wasn’t really a regeneration, normally it didn’t happen until the body was ready at around 6 months, but because Jamie had problems when he was born the TimeLord DNA took over. Sarah, who wasn’t a TimeLady yet would be when she hit 6 months, she had her two hearts, but they worked like only one. When the regeneration kicked in she would know, they were growing quick already, so Jamie didn’t have that much of a setback against his sister.  
  
Then he looked at something in the microscope. “No.” he sat back, he ran his hands through his hair. “It cant be that simple. Can it? No? Yes? No.” he stood up and paced.  
  
All that time it had been staring him in the face. He know knew how he could save both Jamie and Donna. He could make Jamie a full blooded TimeLord and make Donna fully human again and give her back her memories. And it had been in front of him the whole time.  
  
His own DNA, he realised it changed with every regeneration. But he had figured that out a while ago. When he had first lost Rose he had spent time trying to figure out why, he had taken a blood sample. He had isolated the human part of his blood and removed it.   
  
“Why in the name of Rassilon did I not remember that at the time.” he ran his hands through his hair. He knew it was a lengthy progress as he would have to filter their blood so Jamie lost the human element and Donna the Timelord element. Then he remembered. Amy. She was part TimeLord. She had said. But … he then realised.   
  
_“see you soon ….real soon”_ Amy had said when she left.  
  
He then did a test run. He took some of his blood, there were minute Human DNA in it but that would mean it was a little harder and a test of his theory.  
  
\---  
  
I turned over and went to reach out for the Doctor. I opened my eyes. The bed was cold, his pillow hadn’t been slept on. I rolled onto my back. Then nature called.  
  
\---  
  
 **Twenty minutes later…**   
  
I was sat in the nursery feeding the twins when the Doctor came in. his clothes rumpled, his hair looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards…twice.  
  
“Morning.” he smiled.  
  
“Morning.” I then picked Sarah up and winded her.  
  
“I erm …. I know how to get rid of the human DNA in Jamie.”  
  
“Really?” I smiled just as Sarah burped rather loud for a baby. “You take after your dad. The Doctor said.  
  
“And your Gramps.” I added.  
  
“Oi, I do not burp that loud.” he pointed out.  
  
“Oh, remember the banana milkshake?”  
  
“Oh, well that was your doing you made the milkshake and you are changing the subject. But I cant only remove the human DNA I could do it the reverse to.”  
  
“Reverse?” then I realised. “Donna! You could take the TimeLord DNA from her.”  
  
“Yes, but I think we may have to wait.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Remember Amy said I will see her soon, real soon. I think Donna is pregnant as we speak. I need to go and see Wilfred. But first I need to remove the human DNA from Jamie.”  
  
“Doctor, its good and all that, but don’t you think you should ask his Dad first.”  
  
“Oh, never thought of that. I will have to ring him as he is in USA at the mo,”  
  
“Lucky thing.” then I looked at the Doctor. “Or not.”  
  
“Just busy. I will make the call, then once I have sorted everything out, I think its time that Jamie and Sarah spent some time with Aunty Sarah. Then we can do the bonding.”  
  
I smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sitting in a makeshift office. He slammed his hands on the desk.   
  
Gwen was stood behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Jack it will be ok.”  
  
“How? The Hub is gone, Yan is gone, Owen and Tosh, why do you stay Gwen?”  
  
“You.” was all she said. “You need to rest. Why don’t you……”  
  
Then Jack’s mobile rang.  
  
“What!?” he yelled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor punched in Jack’s number, it was answered on the second ring.  
  
“What!?”  
  
“Oh, sorry bad timing.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Doctor, are the babies ok?” Jack suddenly felt a lurch in his gut.  
  
“What, no the babies are fine, healthy but I do need to ask you something. But I know you are up to your eyes in the good old US of A.”  
  
“You know? Course you do, so what do you need to ask?”  
  
The Doctor then told Jack all about what he had come up with.  
  
“So, if you do this James.”  
  
“Jamie.”  
  
“James.”  
  
“Jamie.”  
  
“Doctor my son, he is called James.”  
  
“Ok, James.”  
  
“Will James live a better life?”  
  
“Yes. I promise you he will.”  
  
“Then do it Doc, make him like you and his mum.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes and I hope it helps Donna too. I have to go now doc. Look after them both for me, I want to see them soon.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
“Bye Doctor give James and Sarah a kiss from their Dad.” then the line went dead  
  
“Right then, I need to get to work.”  
  
\---  
  
It was a long day and night, the Doctor had taken Jamie, he was nearing the end of the process now.  
  
I had settled Sarah down for the night when I approached the infirmary. I opened the door gently.  
  
The sight that was before me was beautiful.  
  
The Doctor was lying on a cradle bed, he had Jamie on his chest, I noticed his shirt was undone, they were in skin to skin contact. I knew it was a bonding thing, I had read about it. I sighed, they looked so peaceful I went to leave  
  
“Don’t go. Its almost done.”   
  
I turned and saw the Doctor awake. “Is he….?”  
  
“He is fine, two healthy hearts, binary system and respitory system too.”  
  
“So he is a fully blooded TimeLord?”  
  
“Yup, he is. He is sleeping now, but soon he and Sarah wont need as much sleep as human babies.”  
  
“Oh that’s good, so does that mean you can help Donna?”  
  
“Yup,” he popped the p. “But I need to make sure she isn’t with child before I do it. Other wise I will cause a sort of paradox, where you don’t come back, Amy needs to be born with TimeLord DNA in her.”  
  
“Ok, well you rest up and we can deal with it in the morning.” I smiled. I walked over and kissed the Doctor on the brow then I did the same to Jamie.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”   
  
\---  
  
Donna Noble, soon to be Temple-Noble, was sat in her old bedroom. She stared down at the stick in front of her.   
  
Two blue lines stared back.   
  
“Oh God.” was all she said.  
  
“GRAMPS!!! MUUUUM!!!” she yelled.  
  
\---  
  
Sylvia and Wilfred were sat downstairs when they heard the hollow of Donna.  
  
“That doesn’t sound good.” Wilf said.  
  
They both left and headed up the stairs.  
  
\---  
  
They found Donna sat on the bed clutching a white stick.  
  
“I’m having a baby.”  
  
Wilf and Sylvia hugged her. “Is that all.” Sylvia said.  
  
“Wha’d you mean is that all? What else could it ha been?”  
  
“Well you never know.” Wilf looked at his only grandchild. She had nightmares, small episodes where she looked so lost then she would just smile. He knew it was because of what the Doctor had done.   
  
Donna looked at her gramps. “I haven’t had a bad dream or an episode for weeks now.”  
  
“I know love.” Sylvia said as she hugged her daughter. “What did Shaun say?”  
  
“I….crap I haven’t told him yet.” Donna got up and went out the room.  
  
“Do you think we should tell the Doctor?” Wilf asked.  
  
“I…” Sylvia looked at her Dad. “Yes.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sitting in the console room, Sarah and Jamie were sat in their baby seats. “Right then you two, I know you are only a few days old, but I know you can take this in.” so the Doctor started to tell them about how the console worked.  
  
I leant on the door way and watched. “So when will they be flying her?”  
  
“Oh, not until they are at least 14. That’s when their training will start.”  
  
“Ok, so in the meantime?”  
  
“Oh, well I have….” then the phone rang. “Hold that thought.”  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Doctor, its Wilfred, Donna’s Granddad.”  
  
“Hi Wilf. Is Donna ok?”  
  
“She is pregnant.”  
  
“Ah, I know.”  
  
“What how?”  
  
“Long story, don’t worry, they will be fine. Just do me one thing Wilf.”  
  
“What Doctor?”  
  
“Ring me when she has the baby and I can give you your granddaughter back.”  
  
“What do you mean back?”  
  
“I know how to reverse the Meta-Crisis, I can give you back the woman Donna should be. No side effects, well her baby will have Timelord DNA, but I am jumping the gun.”  
  
“Ok Doctor, I will ring you when she has the baby.”  
  
“Thank you” the line went dead.  
  
“So she is pregnant.” I said.  
  
“Yes, now these two are going on a trip to see Aunty Sarah.” The Doctor smiled. “Then we have some bonding of our own to do.”  
  
I blushed as he said that.  
  
\---  
  
Sarah Jane Smith had gotten the call from Mel, Jamie and baby Sarah were coming to stay for the night. She was happy to have them. Mel had also explained briefly that they were both full blooded Gallifrayean’s now.   
  
So Sarah Jane was waiting for the Doctor and Mel.  
  
She heard the sound of the TARDIS. Then she watched as the Doctor and Mel came out carrying two car seats and bags.  
  
“Hey, blimey they have grown.”  
  
“I know, its only been a couple of days.” The Doctor said.  
  
\---  
  
They got the twins settled. Sarah made tea. Then the Doctor and Mel left.   
  
Sarah was looking forward to her time with the babies.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and I followed.  
  
“So….what now?” I asked. I knew what was coming.  
  
“Just give me a sec to put the old girl into the vortex.” The Doctor said  
  
I watched as he did this then he came over to me. “Mel, I want to do the bonding ceremony.”  
  
I was breathing hard, “I do too, but I don’t know how.”  
  
“I will guide you through it, with a little help from the TARDIS, but we need to prepare things first.” he took my hand.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor led me to the large wardrobe up the stairs. I had been in here before, but we went further up this time. I stood and stared.  
  
There was lots of clothes here, but some of them were behind glass cases.  
  
The First had a long black cloak like coat, a black scarf and hat, also a walking stick.  
  
The Second had checked trousers, a shirt, a tweed coat and a recorder.  
  
The Third had a short red smoking style jacket, frilly shirt and black trousers.  
  
The Fourth had a red coat, a very, very long multicoloured scarf and hat.  
  
The Fifth had a cricket styled jumper, cream coloured jacket and trousers.  
  
The Sixth looked like Joseph and the amazing technicoloured coat.  
  
The Seventh had a jumper covered in question marks and a question mark umbrella.  
  
The eighth had a long black leather coat, jumper and pants.  
  
The ninth had a leather jacket, plum coloured jumper and boots.  
  
I noticed there was an empty one next to it. Then there was one more case.  
  
In it was a long red and gold robe, red robes that went underneath, then a large golden crown like thing. There was a red skull cap hat as well.  
  
“These are all my outfits.” The Doctor said.  
  
I looked at him. “You mean….?”  
  
“The first 9 are what I wore in past regenerations. The empty case is for when…..”  
  
“Oh, and this.” I placed my hand on the case in front of me.  
  
“They are TimeLord Robes, worn in the high council and at Bondings.”   
  
“So you….what do I wear?”  
  
“That is over here, it has been used once before.  
  
“Oh.” I knew he had bonded once before. “That’s fine. Can I see it?”  
  
“Course you can.” he took my hand and led me over to a small room. “Do I need to wear one of those big head gear things?”  
  
“No, that’s just me. Only Gallifrayean’s or TimeLord/Ladies wear them.”  
  
“Phew, can I ask one more thing?”  
  
“Yes, number six. What possessed you to wear that?”  
  
“Don’t ask, I was …..well the less said the better. Now come on your dress robes.”  
  
The Doctor opened the door and there hung a beautiful dress. It was like a chiffon material, it was a deep red with a golden thread weaved through it. There was gold sandals to match. It was strapless and hung down at the back. It was beautiful you couldn’t wear any thing else under it.   
  
“So we have the clothes what else?”  
  
“I need to teach you to say some Gallifrayean words.”   
  
“Ok.” I gulped nervously.  
  
\---  
  
We sat down and he learnt me to say - I Melanie Wallace Bond with The Doctor forever and always.   
  
It was hard at first as Gallifrayean is like clicks, whistles and air. It took me a few goes but I mastered it.  
  
The Doctor then told me that he would say - I The Doctor Bond forever and always with Melanie Wallace.  
  
Then he told me some other things he would say. There was a small incantation he had to say. He didn’t tell me everything it would say. But it was a declaration of his love for me and mine for him.  
  
Then he told me what would happen after that. And I blushed as red as the dress I would wear.  
  
“Your blushing.” he teased.  
  
“I know, so how soon can we bond?” I asked.  
  
“Well we can do it now or after you get some sleep.”  
  
“I can sleep later I want to be bonded to you.” I held his hand.  
  
\---  
  
We both took the clothes from their cases. Then to our room.  
  
We both bathed. There was no bodily contact allowed before the bonding. Which was hard.  
  
So The Doctor decided he would shave as I bathed.   
  
I made sure to shave as well. Then we swapped and the Doctor bathed.   
  
I was sitting in front of the mirror as I dried and styled my hair.   
  
The Doctor came in, wearing nothing but a smile.  
  
He winked at me and then plonked himself on a chair next to me.  
  
“You are making this no contact rule hard.” I said as I nudged him.  
  
“Sorry, not long now.” he said as he picked up a brush and tried to tame his hair.   
  
Then he picked up some of his gel and smoothed his hair back.  
  
“Oh, that isn’t a good look on you.” I pointed out.  
  
“It’s only so I can get the cap and head gear on.” he sighed.  
  
\---  
  
We then dressed. I was in my white towelling robe as I helped the Doctor get ready. He had a lot to put on.  
  
He placed the robes on and the red knee high boots, then a gold sash. Then I helped him into the cap and the head gear. Then I helped him slip on the final red and gold robe.  
  
Then he held the dress up for me as I stepped into it. It had two small zips at the sides. Then I slid the sandals on.  
  
“Right then, am ready.” I took a deep breath.  
  
\---  
  
We stepped out of our room and into a new one that had appeared.   
  
“This is the Bonding Place.” the Doctor told me as he pushed the door open.  
  
\---  
  
We stood on deep red grass, I looked up. “We are…..this is Gallifrey?”  
  
“Yes, you can only bond under the suns.” he looked up.  
  
“But…”  
  
“This is a small holo room, it holds a small piece of Gallifrey, it uses a lot of the TARDIS’ energy up. So I don’t use it much, but I needed to use it today. I can top her energy levels up later at Cardiff. But now…….”  
  
The Doctor held my hand as we walked over to a single solitary gold tree. All the others were silver. The tree had silver threads tied to it.  
  
“Those are the bonds of the people.”   
  
“So….we.”  
  
The Doctor held two small silver threads up. Our names were embroided on them.  
  
The Doctor placed the silver thread with his name in my hand and held the one with my name in his. We then stepped up to the gold tree. He turned and started to speak in his native tongue.  
  
I closed my eyes and I could smell the spices in the air. Hear the wind rustle the leaves on the trees.   
  
Then I felt I small tingle in my head.   
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the Doctor. He took a small pin. Then he spoke in Gallifrayean again. I knew this part.  
  
I held my hand up, the Doctor then pricked his thumb with the pin, then mine. We placed our thumbs together.   
  
I closed my eyes again.  
  
 _“Mel.”_  
  
I opened my eyes. I looked at the Doctor.  
  
 _“Mel.”_  
  
His mouth hadn’t moved.   
  
“Doctor?”  
  
 _“Think it don’t say it.”  
  
“Wow, your in my mind.”  
  
“As you are in mine. We are almost bonded. We just need to speak the rest.”_  
  
I took a deep breath and said the words he had taught me.  
  
Then he spoke his. Then he took the two silver threads and wrapped them around our thumbs. Then he removed them and tied them to the tree.  
  
 ** _“Welcome”_**  
  
I stood aback. “What was that?”  
  
“Its ok it was the TARDIS.”  
  
“I heard her.”  
  
“I know, you can hear her when you are with me. Only a TimeLord or Lady can hear her without me.”  
  
“Oh erm thank you.” I said  
  
“Now comes the best part.” he winked.  
  
“Close your eyes Mel.”   
  
I did.  
  
 _“Open them up my love.”_  
  
I did, we had moved. We were stood on the banks of what looked like a lake, it had purple water. The grass was deep and red, the sky was a burnt orange, the two suns were high in the sky. Then I looked down. There was an array of food, a blanket and two pillows.  
  
I looked at the Doctor.   
  
He stood in front of me. He took his head gear and cap off.  
  
Then I ruffled his hair so it was all messed up and sticking up.  
  
“That’s better.” I smiled.  
  
“Undress me Mel.” he whispered.  
  
“Here?”  
  
“Yes, its just us.”   
  
I stepped in closer and slowly peeled the layers of until he stood there in just the knee length boots.   
  
“Now there’s a look.”  
  
“Oi. Don’t.” he smiled.  
  
He took the boots off and placed them on the pile.  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
He pulled me in for a kiss. He placed his fingers on my waist.  
  
The kiss felt electric. I was gasping when he broke it.  
  
“T-T-that was.”  
  
“Sorry I should of warned you, your senses will be heightened.” he trailed his hand down my arm.  
  
I shuddered.  
  
Then he undid the zips and the dress fell.  
  
The air was warm. I looked at the Doctor who knelt down and took the sandals off.  
  
“Now we bathe.” he said and took my hand.  
  
\---  
  
We entered the water. Well I soon found out it wasn’t water like I knew it. It was like a thicker substance. It was warm and felt divine.  
  
The Doctor pulled me in closer. I then felt his c*ck stir into life. He kissed me hard.  
  
“God….I ….” I moaned.  
  
The Doctor then bid me to stand, I did. He then devoured my breasts. The connection from them to my groin was instant. I moaned his name out loud.  
  
He then snaked his hand down towards my pus*y.  
  
I pulled him on for a kiss. I didn’t want to stop kissing him. My whole body yearned for him.  
  
 _“I love you so much Mel, I cant hold back, I need to be inside you.”  
  
“Then do it.”_ I thought. He placed his hand down onto his penis and then lifted one of my legs to his hip. He moved us deeper into the water. Then he thrust inside me.  
  
“God…..” I felt my orgasm hit. I clamped around him.  
  
He pulled out and then back in. The mixture of the water, the Doctor’s hard c0ck inside me, the emotions inside me were hitting me and I screamed out again.  
  
This time I set the Doctor off, he called my name out as he spilled his seed inside me. Then I saw darkness.  
  
\---  
  
I awoke and found I was lying down. “What…?”  
  
“Shhh, its ok. You blacked out, it can happen.”  
  
“Wow, you could have warned me.” I smiled. I sat up. We were both still naked. But I wasn’t cold.  
  
“Hungry?” he asked.  
  
I was, but not for food, I wanted to make love to him. He had made me so happy I wanted him to have some.  
  
“Yes.” I said huskily.  
  
“Oh,”   
  
I then pulled him down on top of me for a deep and hard kiss.  
  
 _“ I want to make love to you.”  
  
“Please.”_  
  
We rolled and I straddled him.   
  
He looked up at me. He kneaded my breasts as I took his c*ck in my hands. He was already hard. “Please Mel, take me.”  
  
I ran a finger down his shaft and then back up. I leant in and kissed his nipples, then I kissed down to her scar on his abdomen. Then I licked his c*ck.   
  
I sat back and then I toyed with my own nipples as he watched. Then I took a finger and sucked it and then I placed it at my junction. Then I slowly teased myself, moaning as I placed two fingers in then three.  
  
The Doctor watched as Mel fingered herself, he loved her so much.  
  
I stopped as I felt the orgasm about to hit. I took my fingers out and sucked them clean. Then in one fluid movement I raised myself and sank down onto him. It was only a few strokes and I screamed out.  
  
The Doctor thrust up hard and fast to keep her orgasm going. I felt one leave me and then another hit. I was grinding down onto his c*ck like our lives depended on it. Then he screamed my name out and came. But he didn’t soften, he was still rock hard, I felt him withdraw and then he told me to get on my knees. Then he thrust back inside me.  
  
It seemed like he was hard for hours. I lost count of the orgasms I had. I was sore, sweating and screaming. When he finally exploded in me. He screamed out and collapsed on my back as I fell onto the blanket and pillow.  
  
“G-god….. I ..”   
  
“I know.” we both panted hard. He took himself from me, I winced a little.  
  
“Sorry. I got carried away.”   
  
“It’s fine, I just …. Wow. Will it be like that all the time?”  
  
“Weelllll.” he grinned.  
  
“Then we need to have soothing cream around.” I smiled.   
  
We then hugged each other and fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
We awoke later, we ate and kissed and cuddled. The Doctor told me more about his life on Gallifrey, I chatted about my past. Then it started to rain.  
  
“Time to go.” he said.  
  
I sighed.   
  
“We can come back one day cant we?” I asked.  
  
“Yes, one day.”  
  
\---  
  
We carried the clothes out with us and headed to our bedroom.  
  
\---  
  
I slept well that night, better than I had for ages. The Doctor was still there when I woke.  
  
I smiled. I moved a piece of hair from his face as he opened his eyes. “Morning handsome.”   
  
“Good Morning Sexy.”  
  
I kissed him. “Breakfast?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
\---  
  
We got up, got dressed, me in a pair of blue jeans and a plain black tee, the Doctor in his trademark brown suit, with a pale blue shirt and Mr Swirly. I giggled that he named his tie, but then he told me it was Rose who had named it. We ate breakfast and then went to get the twins.  
  
\---  
  
Sarah had finished feeding the twins. She could of sworn they had grew over night. Then she heard it.  
  
The twins started to giggle.   
  
Then the Doctor and Mel appeared.  
  
“Morning. Sorry we‘re a little later than planned had to do a quick pit stop in Cardiff.” The doctor grinned as he spoke.  
  
“Hi.” Sarah Jane smiled. “You two look different.”  
  
“Really?” I looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Yes, erm I had a phone call last night.”  
  
“Oh, important?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“It was Alistair.”  
  
“The brig? What is it?”  
  
“It’s nothing, he has been stuck in Peru for months and was calling in for a favour.”  
  
“Ah, he wants a pick up.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Fine. Mel, you wait here with the twins and Sarah and I will be right back.” he kissed me and left.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor found the brig quickly. He walked into the camp.  
  
“Come on, get this packed up. You need to leave it as we found it.”  
  
“Still giving orders out then?”  
  
“Yes and you still ignoring them?”  
  
“Yup.”   
  
Then the two men hugged. “Good to see you again Alistair.”  
  
“Good to see you, even though you get younger and younger.”  
  
“I know, cant help it. I don’t pick and choose the looks.”  
  
“So sorry to call in a favour its just it takes weeks to get from here back home…”  
  
“Hey I don’t mind. Come on.”   
  
\---  
  
 **Back at Bannerman road…..**  
  
We were sat down on the small garden seat Sarah had. The twins were lying on a blanket playing.  
  
“They have grown.” Sarah said.  
  
“Yeah, they have. They age quicker as babies. The Doctor said it will slow down when they reach 3 years old. But they will look like teenagers.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t envy you two that. One teen is enough.”  
  
Then is happened. There was a flash and then three things were stood in front of us.  
  
They all wore hoods. They grabbed the twins.   
  
We both ran forwards.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on the TARDIS…**  
  
The Doctor was just keying in the coordinates for Sarah’s house when he felt it.  
  
He fell to his knees.  
  
“Doctor, are you ok?”  
  
“It’s not me… oh god no, not again.” he pulled himself up.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back at Bannerman Road…..**  
  
“Tell the Doctor not to follow or we will kill the children.” I heard the bangs and then they were gone.  
  
Sarah clutched at her leg.  
  
I clutched at my stomach. Then I saw the blood. “No please… no.” I screamed out. Then I saw it, the TARDIS.  
  
The Doctor was out of the doors, Alistair was by Sarah,   
  
“Its just a flesh wound.” she said.  
  
“Hey.” The Doctor said as he knelt by me.  
  
“Hi, sorry I seem to be making a habit of getting in the way.” I coughed.  
  
“Yeah, that has to stop. Now come on, we need to get you on the TARDIS.”  
  
I screamed out as he helped me up.  
  
Then darkness.  
  
\---  
  
I heard a beep, then I opened my eyes. The light was bright.  
  
“Sorry.” I heard the Doctor’s voice.  
  
The lights dimmed.   
  
“Thanks.” I tried to sit up. “Ow.”  
  
“Careful, you have stitches.” the Doctor said helping me to sit.  
  
“How is Sarah?”  
  
“Oh she is fine, back home and recuperating.”  
  
“How long was I out for?”  
  
“Two weeks.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I….you were….” he held his head in his hands. “I am so sorry, I had to…you died twice.”  
  
I gasped. I almost left him again. “I am so sorry I was trying to get to the twins” then I remembered. “Oh god the twins.”  
  
“Are safe and sound in the nursery.” he said.  
  
“How? What happened?”  
  
“You, you lost a lot of blood, I had to give you a transfusion.”  
  
I gasped.  
  
“Your body rejected it at first. But then…I think its because of the bonding your body took it. But then you went into heart failure.”  
  
He shook as he spoke.  
  
“Hey I am here now.” I placed my hand on his.  
  
“I don’t know how it happened or why but…..”  
  
“What come on, whatever it is I am here alive and well.”  
  
He looked up at me. He took both my hands and placed them over his hearts. Then he took a deep breath and placed them on my chest.  
  
I gasped. I looked at him. “How?”  
  
“I don’t know, I honestly do not know. But you started to glow and then a regeneration light shone from you. Then.” he pointed to my chest.  
  
I felt it, the double thump of a left heart and a right heart. “I am not human anymore?”  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “No, you have become TimeLady, I am so sorry.”  
  
I took his hands. “Don’t be, this is better, I can be with you forever?”  
  
He looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, no worrying when I will leave you, I am with you forever, now how did you get the twins back?”  
  
“He had help.” came a voice  
  
I looked up and saw Jack stood there.  
  
“You?”  
  
“Well they said the Doctor wasn’t to go looking for them. They thought they were his kids.”  
  
“Jack what did you do?”  
  
“I did what I had to do, just as the Doctor has done what he has to do. You ready.”  
  
I looked at the Doctor. “What does he mean?”  
  
“They wont stop looking for them, they don’t like the idea of the Timelords coming back. They don’t want history to repeat itself. So…” he looked at me.  
  
Then I felt it. “You have made them human.”  
  
He nodded. “They are going to have the best life ever.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Donna.” Jack said.  
  
“Donna?”  
  
“Yeah, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl called Amelia AKA Amy.”  
  
“Then you made her better? Made her Donna again?”  
  
“Yes, she remembers everything. Then we told her about the babies, you..”  
  
“So she offered to take on another two babies?”  
  
“There were complications during the birth. They had to perform a C Section and remove her womb, she couldn’t have anymore kids. So…… its gonna look like Donna had triplets.”  
  
“Oh. But ….what about Jack?”  
  
“Oh don’t worry we will tell them one day. But for now, they are Donna’s kids, and you two are godparents.”  
  
I sank back into the bed. “That is a lot of info to take in.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack then to Mel.  
  
“There is one more thing.”  
  
I felt his hand on mine. Then his mind in mine.  
  
I gasped. Then I sobbed. I had been pregnant when I was shot. I had lost the baby.   
  
The TARDIS had told the Doctor this, after he told me he left me.  
  
I cried.  
  
Jack came over. “He helped me get the twins back.”  
  
I looked up at up. “Please tell me he didn’t…”  
  
Jack looked at me. “He beat them pretty bad….”  
  
I sank back more, then I needed to go to him. I had to hold him. I threw the sheet back.  
  
“Whoa you need to rest.” Jack said.  
  
I looked at him.   
  
“Or not,” he stood back.  
  
I limped to the nursery, I knew he would be there. I heard him singing in Gallifrayean.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
He turned. “You need to rest.”  
  
“Sod that you need me.” I put my arms around him. “There will be other times.”  
  
“I know, but they….”  
  
“Shhh, Jack told me, now how about you come and sit with me, then when these heal.” I placed a hand on my tummy. “We can go and see Donna.”  
  
\---  
  
It was two more days before I could get around. The stitches had gone, I found being a TimeLady had advantages.   
  
We had timed the visit to coincide with Donna coming home with Amy. People had been shocked when they learnt Donna had triplets. Donna had been kept in a little longer to heal and so we could place the twins. They were three weeks old now. They looked three weeks old. But the Doctor had sorted that he placed a sort of perception filter in place. Amy had Gallifrayean DNA, she would age a little quicker but it wouldn’t interfere too much. Plus we knew what she was gonna turn out like.  
  
So here we were, Jack, The Doctor and me stood in Donna’s new house.  
  
“Finally I get to meet you.” Donna hugged me.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“You take care of him.” she smiled.  
  
“I promise. You take care of those three.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry I will, and feel free to drop in and see them spaceman.”  
  
“Don’t worry I will.” the Doctor knelt down in front of Amy. “You be a good girl and look after your mum, dad, Gran and great Gramps and your brother and sister. See you in the future.”  
  
We left the family to it.  
  
Jack used his vortex manipulator to leave. He was going to visit Gwen, Rhys and their baby.  
  
The Doctor held my hand as we stepped back into the TARDIS.  
  
I heard her hum. “Hello there old girl.” I smiled.  
  
“You have a lot to learn young lady.”  
  
“Oh do I.” I smiled at the Doctor. “Like what?”  
  
He smiled back at me and grabbed my hand. “Lets start at anatomy.”   
  
He grabbed my hand and we ran down to our bedroom, laughing.


End file.
